Blood sample analysis systems are known in which the operator must position and hold in place tubes or vials of the samples to be analyzed. The systems include needles which pierce a closure on a sample tube to provide communication between blood in the sample tube and the system. Such prior art systems expose operators to the risk of contamination and infection from blood samples, as well as the risk of being cut by broken glass or other shattered materials. In addition, the prior art systems can only accept a limited number of sizes of tubes or vials.
It is desired to have a safer, more flexible means for positioning and holding blood sample tubes and vials during the cap piercing operation. Specifically, it is desired to have a holding and piercing apparatus which is "hands off" during the piercing operation, so as to prevent exposure of the operator to contamination from the blood in the vial being penetrated. It is also desired to improve the safety of such an apparatus by incorporating a safety interlock system. It is also desired to make it easier to insert and remove tubes or vials from the holder. It also is desired to have more flexibility to analyze samples from many sizes of vials or tubes (e.g., from 10.25.times.64 mm to 16.times.100 mm).